The End
by reynawesome22
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Soldier! Join Theo as he tackles relationships and his first school. But will a certain man make his life hell? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Theseus POV: **Sometimes life can be so… complicated. One day you're fighting some crazy giants, almost dying. Then the next day you're worried about school. That's exactly what Theo was feeling. Today was the day he started Goode High School. He had mixed feelings about moving in with Percy's mom and step dad in general. Sally had adopted him without hesitation. He was honored but wasn't sure what to feel.

Percy walked him to the office. He felt like he was going to puke. The office lady was blonde with a happy face. She smiled at them, "Hello! What are your names?" Theo immediately got nervous. Whenever there was someone you didn't know and they acted too happy and friendly, they were bound to be some monster.

"Percy Jackson and Theo Beck." Percy said confidently. She typed something on her computer. She clicked some stuff for a second and handed them 2 papers. "There you go! Have a Goode day!" Theo took his sheet of paper and walked away quickly. "Hey do you want me to help you with your classes and stuff?" Percy asked.

Theo shook his head, "I faced giants! I think I can face high school!" Percy smirked and left. Theo looked down at his sheet. It looked like this to him.

_Shcelud_

_Heommroo: Rm 13_

_1__st__ Pdrioe: Mtha Rm 13_

_2__nd__ pdrioe: Egnlihs Rm 22_

_Berka_

_3__rd__ pdrioe: Aceitn Htriyos Rm32_

_4__th__ pdrioe:P.E._

_uLcnh_

_5__th__ pdrioe:XLT Rm 1_

_6__th__ pdrioe:Cehimyrst Rm 26_

_7__th__ pdrioe:ART Rm 30_

He stared at it for a full minute until a girl bounced toward him. She was pretty. She was a couple inches shorter than him, and had emerald eyes, and brown straight hair, and a light spray of freckles across her face. She was wearing yoga pants and a Nike shirt. "Hey! Having trouble with your schedule?" He nodded. "Follow me." Theo followed her and she lead him to a locker. "This is yours." She pointed, "I didn't look at your combo though. And it looks like you have the same classes as me. So just follow me!" Theo nodded again, put in his combo and opened his locker.

"We have math first so bring a math binder." He grabbed a binder neatly labeled, "Math" and followed her. "Oh yeah by the way, my name is Nicole Beth." He remained quiet. "C'mon cant you talk?" she asked. Theo opened his mouth. "Sorry I'm just new to this." She gave a confused look. "Making friends?" Theo shook his head, "Nope. School." She shrugged, "What's your name then?" "Theo. Beck." She grinned, "Well nice to-"

She was cut off as Theo got slammed into the lockers. His head rattled as he saw who smashed into hm. It was a guy with black hair, dark complexion, and was about 2 or 3 inches taller than Theo. "What do you think you're doing with my girl?" he grunted. Nicole protested but he wouldn't listen. But Theo was already boiling mad. He desperately wanted to try out his new sword on this mortal. He didn't know if imperial gold pierced mortal skin, but he was willing to try.

"I wasn't doing anything to your girl" he said. The big guy grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up. "Did you just talk back to me?" Theo nodded confused, "Yeah. Generally when you're asked a question you're supposed to answer it." He threw Theo on the ground. "You asked for it!" He punched down straight at Theo's face. Theo reacted quickly and used the wall as a push pad and escaped his punch.

The guy moaned as he held his broken hand. Theo stood back up. "Lets talk." He said. The guy responded by swinging at his face again. Theo bent backwards while the boy tried to punch him. He was like a bull. Which gave Theo some ideas. He stood next to a group of lockers. The guy charged him and at last moment Theo sidestepped and gave him an extra push into the lockers. His face hit the dial and his nose began to flow with blood.

A large man in sweats arrived. He didn't say anything. The boy on the other hand scrambled to his feet. "Coach! This kid was beating me up for wanting to talk to my babe!" "Coach" stared at him like he was stupid. "Don't be stupid Contreras. I watched the whole thing. Go to my office. I'll talk to you there." Contreras stalked off. The coach faced him. "You taught him a lesson." Theo shrugged, "I don't like being pushed around."

"I like your motives son. Just try not to cause so much trouble." Theo nodded, "Yes sir!" He saluted and the coach walked away. Nicole walked with him to math. "Who was that sonofabitch?" he said angrily. She blushed. "My boyfriend. Sean." Theo felt his face go red. "Oh um… I'm sorry for you." She shrugged, "Don't. I was planning to break up with that douche."

"Cool." He said as he sat in a desk. Nicole took the one next to him. "So were you homeschooled?" Theo shrugged, "You could say that." He wasn't sure what to tell her. "I lived in a summer camp for 10 years and was frozen in ice for 50 years." Didn't really seem to be the right answer. The bell rang. A teacher walked through the doors. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. She had blonde hair and a nose piercing. "Sit down class." Everyone sat and settled down.

"I'm Mrs. Darien. It's the first day so just do anything you want. Just don't go out of the room." The whole room busted into chatter. This was probably the time to mingle with other students. A guy about an inch taller than him sat in the desk in front of him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sup?" he said. Theo felt awkward. He wasn't too accustomed to the new teen language.

"Hey." He responded. The guy extended his hand. "Calvin Roberts. You?" Theo took his hand and shook it, "Theo Beck." Calvin looked pleased with himself. "Awesome! So are we best buds now?" Theo shrugged. Calvin smirked. "You and me are going to have fun my friend." Nicole interrupted them. "Please ignore my psychotic friend." Calvin pouted, "Hey I'm not that psychotic!" She chuckled. Theo's head started to hurt. Maybe it was because he had a hard time adjusting to the mortal world.

He stepped up to the teacher. "Can I go to the restroom, I'm not feeling good." She looked genuinely concerned. "Sure. Try to feel better bud." Theo ran out of the room to the nearest restroom. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably. He washed his face in water and stared at himself in the mirror. But it wasn't him in the mirror.

He turned and saw a shadowy man behind him. Schuster. "Why wont you leave me alone?" The man smiled evilly. "You stopped the giants and Gaea. Now try and stop me." Theo punched the form but his fist sailed right through the shadowy form.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Schuster chuckled. "You and I are the most powerful demigods in a millennia. Even Hercules has nothing on us. Nor does that Jackson boy." Theo drew his sword and swung lazily at the man. He dissipated and formed back behind him.

"Only one of us can live. The prophecy demands it. Unlike me you have a social life. People you love. I will find what you fear most. And I will use it against you." Theo caused the sink to explode, while Schuster disappeared in the air. Theo's vision hazed then went back to normal. This wasn't supposed to happen. After a month without any Schuster's visits Theo had thought the threat was over. As he stepped in the classroom the bell rung.

After Theo had nearly gotten trampled he gathered his stuff and walked out the door. Nicole and Calvin had immediately stuck to him. "What happened back there?" she asked. "Yeah are you mental?" Nicole punched him in the gut and looked at Theo. "Nothing. Just a small headache."

** So what do you think? It's not going to be set mostly in Goode, because I don't want a typical Goode story. Thanks for reading! Review!**

** Reynawesome **


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok I'm back after a long time of not posting anything. I was just busy with volunteer work and stuff. I'll probably post more chapters on August and maybe a couple on July. I have good reason though. I have rehearsals all throughout August which makes it hard to do anything. And just to answer some questions, yes Reyna is in the story, and Theo will still wanna be called Theo. Theseus is too formal. And I got the bully name by pairing 2 friend's names. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

**Theseus POV: **The next day Theo woke up really early. He woke up because of a flashing basin of water. It was on his drawer. It was made of stone. It was trickling water down in a waterfall. The mist coming off from it gave out a rainbow. It smelled like the sea. A woman's voice rang out. "Incoming message from Reyna Lopez. Praetor of the 12th legion. "

Theo got up from his bed. Percy was still sleeping soundly. Theo walked up to the drawer. "Um. Okay." The rainbow created a picture of Reyna. She looked surprised when she saw him. "Oh it actually works." She said. Theo yawned. "I'm really glad to see and all, but it's 3 in the morning."

Reyna looked away. "Oh." Theo yawned again. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." She said. "I'm fine." Theo said. "You know that's not what I meant." Theo shrugged, "Honestly Reyna, I'm fine." Reyna crossed her arms. "I know when you're lying to me."

"Reyna. Trust me." She sighed. "I miss you." Theo rubbed his eyes. "I do too." Reyna looked truly pained. "And I mean that."

Her face relaxed. "So what have you been up to?" Theo shrugged, "I don't know. First day of school. Made some friends." Reyna looked at him skeptically. "Enemies?" Theo smiled, "You know me too well."

"Meet any cute girls?" she asked. Theo thought of Nicole in his head and mentally pushed it out of his head. "Yeah. She's right in front of me." Theo wasn't good with pick up lines. But apparently this was pretty good compliment. Reyna went pink and looked down.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. Reyna shrugged, "Octavian's being a prick, asking for the praetor job. I turned him down again. I'm waiting for real leadership."

"Jason?" Theo asked. "Reyna rolled her eyes. "You're a leader Theo. Don't deny it." Theo shrugged. "Like I said. Next year. I wanna have a mortal life."

Reyna crossed her arms and gave him a sour face. "I don't see why. We have a college here. A whole city." Theo shrugged. "I don't want to fight all the time. And if I were to lead a bunch of demigods I'd probably mislead them."

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "Then what was the whole leading into battle in the giants war was nothing?" Theo yawned. "Listen can we fight tomorrow? I have school in a couple hours."

Reyna waved her hand through the message as she said bye. Theo walked into bed and closed his eyes. He would worry about praetorship later.

Theo woke up to the most annoying sound in the world. Percy's yelling. "Hey c'mon!" Theo rubbed his eyes and got up. "What?" he asked. Percy was packing his backpack, shoving various objects inside. "You have 15 minutes to shower, eat, dress, and pack! Not necessarily in that order!" Theo raced out of bed, and into the bathroom.

He doused himself with water, and lathered soap all over his body. He rinsed himself off, and quickly dried himself off, using his powers. He wrapped a dry towel around him and ran out the bathroom. Sally was running frantically holding a blue poptart. "Theo!" she said in relief. Theo snatched the poptart out of her hand. "Thanks!" he kissed her cheek and ran in his room.

He shoved the poptart in his mouth and ate it in 2 bites. Percy was still packing in the room. "I wont look man." He said. He covered his eyes, and Theo put on his clothes. He wore the purple Camp Jupiter shirt he had gotten from Reyna, and black cargo shorts. "You can look." He said. Percy continued to shove things in his backpack.

Theo shoved his feet in his socks and began to pack his own backpack. He threw a couple textbooks, notebooks, pencils, and cell phone. Turned off of course. They ran out together. Sally gave them a kiss on the cheek and they ran into Sally's Camry. Percy went in the driver seat and Theo went in the passenger seat.

Percy zoomed in the New York streets like a pro. "How are you not crashing?" he asked in wonder. "Grand Theft Auto." He replied. Theo had no idea what that was. Probably one of those games Percy played. They reached school in no time. They still had 2 minutes to get to class. They split up in the hallways.

There wasn't anytime to go to his locker. He ran towards homeroom, but ran into a body. Theo fell over. He stood back up, "Sorry I-" A fist sank in his stomach. Theo doubled over. "Cut the crap. I want payback." Theo looked up. It was that one guy. Sean.

"For what?" Theo asked. Sean threw a fist at his face which Theo dodged. "You made my girl break it off with me." Theo dodged another punch. "What are you gonna accomplish? We're already late. We'll both get detentions. You most definitely will. There are cameras all around." Sean's eyes narrowed, "I'll take my chances." # other boys came out from behind the lockers. They cracked their knuckles menacingly .

"C'mon, let's be civilized." Theo said. Apparently "civilized" wasn't in their vocabulary. The first guy tried to roundhouse his side. Theo grabbed his leg and pushed him away. He knocked over another guy, and they both tumbled to the ground. Sean and his friend both charged Theo, fists raised.

Theo ducked and grabbed his legs and flipped him over his back, and then ducked under Sean's punch. The backed away, while Sean advanced. Sean ran at him again, and at the last moment, Theo flipped him over his back, and into a glass window. Sean fell into a classroom full of kids. Oops. It was his homeroom.

"That was completely irresponsible boys! Theo! You could've killed the boy! You don't just throw people through a windows!" Theo moaned and rubbed his temples. "I'm telling you! He attacked me first!" Theo said. The vice principal rolled his eyes. "I know you Jackson types. Always lying and causing trouble." Theo was getting annoyed by this idiot.

"I'm sorry Mr. Henry. It won't happen again." Mr. Henry sighed. "I'm giving you detention. For 5 days." Theo was expecting more. "Sean. You will be suspended for the next 2 weeks." Sean got up from his chair, "Why not Theo? You don't know if I started the fight!" Mr. Henry sighed and face palmed, "An individual does not try to beat up 4 football players." Sean groaned. "Theo you may go." Theo stepped out of the room.

The bell rang signaling the end of 1st period. He went to his locker and threw his backpack in. He took his literature book out and notebook, and pencil. He shut his locker and saw an apprehensive Nicole staring at him. "Really? Tossing a guy through a window?" Theo grinned sheepishly. "I was feeling intimidated."

"So what's your punishment?" she asked. "5 days of lunch detention. Sean got 2 weeks of suspension." Nicole chuckled, "Hey you want me to convince the leadership to put a plaque near that window?" Theo smiled confused, "Why?" Nicole shrugged, "The leadership members get to put up what they want around the hallways. You'd be remembered for the guy who threw a bully in a window." Theo laughed. "Sounds good Nicole."

They walked into their English class and took their seats. Nicole sat on his right and Calvin slid in to his left. "Dude! That was awesome! You threw Sean into a window!" Theo shrugged. "I guess. I was just tired of his crap." One of Theo's newer friends, Josh, took the seat in front of him. "Did you realize that some kids were actually watching you fight? They got it on YouTube." He pulled out a phone and showed a video, of Theo fighting Sean and his gang.

"Yup 200,000 views and still rising..." Theo had no idea what that meant, or how YouTube worked, but it seemed good. "Hold up. What's that title?" he asked. Josh showed it to him. It read, "Ninja boy fends off bullies." Theo sighed, "Ninja boy?" Josh shrugged, "People do what they want man."

"Hey Brielle!" Nicole exclaimed. A girl Nicole's height bounced towards them. Theo saw this girl before, talking to Nicole but he had never made direct contact. She had a nice tan, ebony hair, a…curvy body, and the most warmest brown eyes, Theo had ever felt. "Oh hi Nicole! Is that seat taken?" she asked Theo. She gestured to the seat behind him. "He shook his head.

"I'm Brielle by the way." She said. Theo nodded, "Theseus Beck. Call me Theo." He held out his hand for a hand shake. She went red and shook it. Why she was acting like this was a mystery to Theo. She sat behind him and the bell rang to start the class.

Theo sat through the class doodling a picture of Festus. It was actually pretty accurate. He got caught when the teacher asked him, "So Mr. Beck. How does a dragon relate to medieval literature?" Theo sat up, "Well sir, People in the medieval time zone, sometimes believed in the far fetched idea of a dragon. I was expressing my thoughts on paper."

Theo was sure he'd get another detention, but the teacher just sighed. "You got me there Theo. Just save the doodles for art." Theo nodded and flipped the page in his notebook and tried to take notes on medieval literature. A note fell on his desk. He opened it and found the small cursive that was Nicole's handwriting. It looked like Percy's video game controller cords that got tangled. It didn't help that it was in cursive or tiny.

After trying to decipher it for about 10 minutes, the bell rang. The students made a mad rush towards the doors. Theo packed his stuff while his friends waited for him, "So what did you think about my note?" Nicole asked. Theo shrugged. "I can't read your handwriting." Nicole face palmed. "I was gonna ask you-" She stopped, her face bright red. "Never mind."

The whole day was plain awkward. Nicole wouldn't make eye contact and neither would Brielle. When he asked any of them, they'd leave. By the end of the day he was confused, but still fine. He was heading towards Percy's car, until someone stopped him. It was Brielle.

She shyly said hi. Theo nodded to tell her he was listening. "Listen. Um… so I've only known you for a day but… I really like you." Theo froze up. This girl was incredibly beautiful. Surely she could do better than 't she?

He wasn't sure how to turn her down. "Oh um… I don't really think I am the guy for you. You could do better." She shook her head and drew closer to him. "You're the best Theo." Theo took a step back. "And trust me. You are beautiful. But I don't really support myself having a relationship right now." She sighed. "I knew you would turn me down." Theo mentally face palmed. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no. You are a beautiful girl. It's not you. It's me. Can we at least be friends?" She shrugged. She walked away.

Good job Theo, he thought as he walked to the car. He went in where Percy was waiting for him. "Hey man. What was the hold up?" Theo shrugged. "Nothing too special. Just concentrate on driving."

**There that's the chapter. Next one might be next week. It depends on my schedule. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	3. Author's Note

This is just an Author's note. For any of my readers, I'm sorry I haven't posted as much as I wanted to. I find it much easier to write during the school year. I promise that I'll post at least every couple days starting tomorrow or the day after. Hopefully this series will end by October. Again sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for reading!

**Reynawesome**


	4. Chapter 3

**Theseus POV:** Theo was attacked at least 6 times over the past week. So what was he doing slow dancing with Nicole? He wanted to know himself.

**1 week prior to event**

The whole school was a buzz. Something called "homecoming" was apparently near. As far as Theo knew it was some kind of dance. Theo wasn't too excited because he want really planning on going. A fair amount of girls had asked him, to be their date, even some juniors. But Theo to their dismay declined them all. He had something with Reyna and didn't want to mess it up. "Wakey wakey Theo."

Theo looked up. Nicole was leaning on a desk waiting for him. Class ended and Theo didn't even realize it. He started to shove his stuff in his backpack. "Oh so you're talking to me now."

She lightly punched his shoulder, but it still hurt well enough. Theo winced. He was still recovering from a monster attack. Well when you put two powerful demigods in a house together you'd expect attacks. "C'mon let's get to class." She said.

Theo picked up his backpack and left the classroom with Nicole. "What do we have next?" he asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Honestly how do you even get to school?" Theo waited for an answer.

"English." She said. And as if out of no where Calvin, Josh, and Brielle swooped in next to them. "Hey Theo where you been man?" Calvin asked.

Theo thought quickly. He missed a day of school recovering from an attack. What was an acceptable answer? "Oh well, I wasn't feeling too well so I just skipped."

"Dude if I my mom would let me skip I totally would." Josh said. They walked into their English classroom and took their seats. "Well I felt like crap so…"

The bell rang and Mr. Henry walked in the classroom shortly. "Good morning class, today we will be wrapping up our medieval literature unit. You will write a poem in a medieval style which will be graded on creativity. Hopefully all of you will pass."

This was why Theo liked English. Mr. Henry always made it easy. But it would still be hard. ADHD and dyslexia are very hard obstacles to go over.

Heart of a Warrior

The sun rises, a new day is born.  
The sunrays bathe my face.  
I gather my gear and sharpen my sword,  
so she can be my enemy's disgrace.

The men are already up,  
hungry for the enemy's blood.  
They live to fight, and fight to live.  
War is their first and only love.

Everyone is confident,  
their blades urging to be swung.  
We know once the battle is over,  
the smell of our foe's blood will fill our lungs.

As we make our way to the battlefield,  
songs of bravery are sung .  
We remember those who have fallen:  
Fathers, sons, some old, some young.

We spot our enemy:  
hundreds they are, all over the field.  
They shout and scream as loud as they can…  
They don't realize their fate has been sealed.

We draw our swords,  
and raise them to the skies.  
The earth shakes and the wind go wild  
as we lunge forward with our battle cries

Our foe is bewildered,  
yet it's ordered to attack.  
My men know the time has come,  
there will be no falling back.

At the sound of the first clash,  
we know this is it.  
This is where we become gods,  
where our fighting flame is lit.

We will achieve victory,  
no matter the price.  
As the blood covers our blades,  
we delve into this glorious vice.

The bell rang as Theo finished the last line. He figured Mr. Henry would like it. He put the poem on his desk then went out the door with his friends. It was break time so they headed out to the courtyard. "What did you write for the poem?" Josh asked.

Calvin shrugged, "I don't know man. I just winged it." Nicole's eyes brightened up, "Oh I wrote a love story between a knight and a peasant girl. What about you Theo?"

Theo shrugged, "I winged it too." It wasn't true but Theo didn't really express his poetry to well. Josh punched his shoulder. Why was everyone punching his shoulder? "C'mon Theo. Tell us what you wrote."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Screw that. Lets just get to class." Calvin shook his head. "Me and Josh have different classes remember? Plus we need to talk about the great mysteries of the world."

Nicole, Brielle, and Theo walked to Ancient history. "Great mysteries of the world my ass." Brielle muttered. Theo chuckled as she went red. They walked in to class and of course no one except the teacher was there.

**A.N: I'm skipping 2 periods, just for the sake of my time.**

Mmmmmm lunch… Theo was waiting hungrily in line with Josh. "Oh crap I don't have money!" he said. "Not to worry my friend."

Theo pulled out a wad of 5 dollar bills. He gave him a bill and grabbed a sandwich. Josh bent over and picked up a piece of paper. He looked over it, "Hey Theo is this yours?"

Theo took it and looked over it. To Theo it was meaningless spaghetti, but he recognized it as the note Nicole gave him a while back. "Oh yeah. Guess I never took it out. What does it say?"

Josh grabbed a sandwich, "Well being the good friend I am I will not tease Nicole about this. And I will tell you after lunch." He put the note in his mouth and swallowed.

He grinned like a madman while Theo wondered how he would eat paper without a second thought. They paid for their food and sat next to their usual friends. The whole time Josh was smiling, so much that Theo was starting to worry.

_** ZOOM TO THE END OF SCHOOL!**_

Theo momentarily forgot about the note but remembered as Josh entered the bus. "Hey Josh what did the note say?' he asked. Josh grinned and sang out, "Nicole would like to go to homecoming with you."

He didn't want to mess things with Reyna but he couldn't help feeling excited that Nicole asked him. He spotted her talking to some of her friends and he headed towards her. He sweat nervously as he waited for her friends to dispel. Nicole politely asked them to leave.

**Nicole POV:** She wished she had time to brush her hair. She wanted to look her best when ever they had a one on one situation. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey Theo. What's up?"

He looked nervous. But excited at the same time. "So you remember that day when you gave me the note at class? You know the loopy letter stuff?" he asked. "Cursive?" "Yeah! That stuff."

"Well… I uh…" For the first time Nicole saw Theo at a loss for words. He stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke at a rapid rate. "NicoleI'dlovetogotohomecomingwithyouasfriends?"

He said the last part like it was a question. And he said as friends, her mind argued. But Nicole didn't care. Maybe this friendship could lead into something more. "Okay, do you even know when homecoming is?" she asked cautiously. Theo shrugged. She sighed, "Pick me up at 7 on September 30th."

Theo gave her a dazzling smile and jogged off towards the leaving buses. It was actually happening. Nicole could barely contain her excitement she grabbed her phone. She had a lot of calls to make, and a lot dresses to inspect.

**Theseus POV:** As friends? As friends? As friends? Theo couldn't believe he said that. He self consciously said that. He loved Reyna with all his heart but it was like he had a whole 'nother heart for Nicole. He brooded all the way to his bus stop. After he got off he still had to walk about a mile to his apartment.

He checked his watch. 4:00. Percy probably went home on an off block early. Theo frowned. He didn't own a watch. He must have accidently gotten Percy's. Then Theo noticed something different in the air. He turned around too late. By then a crimson blade had made contact with his arm.

The blow knocked him back a few meters into an alley. Theo landed on a dumpster painfully. He looked at his arm expecting to see a bloody stump. Instead saw a beautiful bronze shield depicting what looked like a past quest. "RAAAAWW!"

A laestrygonian giant swung his blade downward onto Theo. He rose the shield and blocked the attack. He slithered off the dumpster and ran to the opening of the alley and twisted his ring. Immediately a 2 ft elegant golden blade appeared in his hand. The giant turned to him. "I AM OOGLA!" he roared.

That was probably the longest sentence he could make. Oogla swung the giant crimson blade sideways into Theo's side. Theo blocked it with the shield, and stabbed Oogla in the stomach. It was a clear hit yet his blade bounced off. Oogla smiled and swung his blade down. Theo jumped back but the sword still cut through his shirt and cut his skin.

Theo feinted left, then jumped on the right wall, used it as a jump pad and sliced Oogla's neck. Again the blade just bounced off. He landed behind Oogla, but he grabbed his torn shirt and lifted him up at eye level. Theo shield retracted. "You live. I eat you later." Oogla said.

Theo lifted his arms up and he slipped out of his shirt. He pulled out the shield again and bashed the giants face. Oogla fell over. Theo grabbed his sword then stabbed downward into Oogla's head. The giant swatted him off before it made contact, and Theo smashed against the wall. Theo's vision blurred for a moment but focused when he saw a giant fist running towards his face.

Theo rolled to the left and held his sword up. Oogla was careless about where Theo hit him. Except for his face. He made an effort to stop him when Theo aimed for his eye. Backed up at the alley, Theo pushed off the side of the dumpster and planted the blade in Oogla's eye. This time the blade made contact. The giant disintegrated leaving a red sword at Theo's feet. He picked it up and threw it in the garbage. Now that the fight was over, the pain kicked in.

Theseus eventually made it to his apartment. He knocked weakly, on the door. Immediately the door opened, revealing a crying Sally. She gasped and pulled him in the door. "We thought you were dead." She sobbed.

She hugged him despite the blood on his chest. She took him in the kitchen where Paul and Percy were waiting. They had nectar, ambrosia, and a lot of gauze ready. They fed him a couple ambrosia squares and splashed his body with water. The bruises started to fade but the long cut from his upper chest to his stomach remained, still bleeding. "What's wrong with this?" Percy wondered out loud.

Percy dripped nectar on Theo's chest and rubbed it along his chest. Theo glanced at his cut, and realized it wasn't much of an improvement. The cut had sealed up but it still looked like afresh wound. Maybe the sword affected it somehow, he thought. Paul and Sally helped him up as Percy wrapped the gauze around his abdomen.

They helped him to his bed, where Theo immediately fell asleep. And he went right to his dreams. He was in a hall of various familiar images. Then he flashed to a skyscraper with 2 antennae looking things on the top. Then he flashed to a hill with a tree on it. After a moments look he noticed a girl maybe 15 or 16 sitting at the base of the trunk. She was wearing clothes like the women in Theo's time wore. She obviously had something on her mind. In fact she looked very similar to someone he knew…

A figure joined her and sat down next to her. They sat for a while, not talking. "I'm sorry about your dad. I wish I could've saved him. But it happened to most of us. Our parent rarely live to see us become older than 18." He had an accent, Theo thought.

The girl sighed. She picked a few long blades of grass and braided them together. "I'm sorry too. But if my mom is who you say who she is, why didn't she help?" The boy turned and faced the girl. They both looked too familiar. "She couldn't. She was bound to the ancient laws." He said.

The vision faded into a new one. The boy and girl were there, standing over what looked like a disintegrating form of chimera. They looked really serious for a moment, then their faces mashed together, looking as if they never wanted to part.

"I cant do this anymore Jo. You're not who you used to be." Theo watched the boy plead with her. No. The man. The boy he once saw was completely changed. He had his hair in a buzz cut and he looked way to old for how old he should've been. His face was unshaven and he looked like a junkie. "Please. I can change." He begged. The woman let a solitary tear roll down her cheek. "Goodbye Joseph Schuster."

Theo realized who the woman was. It was his mom. He had her hair. And that sad look on her face. It was the first time in a long time he had seen her. But what bothered him the most was that he and Schuster were a lot closer than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Theseus POV:** It was the day of Homecoming. Sally, Paul, and Percy insisted on just going back to Camp Half Blood where he and Percy would be safe, but Theo made a promise to Nicole. So in the end Percy went to camp alone, and Theo would follow once homecoming was over.

He used Paul's prius to pick Nicole up. She looked like a goddess. She had a strapless blue dress that ended at her knees, and her face was touched lightly by makeup. Theo wondered if she had been blessed by Aphrodite. He got out and opened the door for her, his jaw still dropped. "Close your mouth, you're drooling." She said.

Theo turned red and wiped his mouth. She got in, and Theo got in himself and started driving. They were quiet for a long time. Theo couldn't help but think about Reyna. His palms were sweaty. He didn't want to even know what Reyna would do to him if she found out. A hand touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

Theo turned to Nicole. She looked concerned. Theo blinked rapidly and nodded. It wasn't just the worry of Reyna. He felt uneasy about the world outside. He felt like someone was watching. As they rolled up to the school, Theo felt a slight tremor in the earth. He looked out the window and saw highschoolers, college students, and other alumni. But nothing threatening.

They walked to the school gymnasium/dance floor. Fast upbeat music was playing, that hurt Theo's head even more. "Hey Nicole how about you dance with other people. I have to… I'm going to the bathroom."

He hurried off into the nearest bathroom and leaned himself on the sink. His chest was on fire. He pulled out a ambrosia square from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth. The pain eased and he felt less dizzy. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine. He straightened his long hair and went out the bathroom.

He walked out to the dance floor where the music had changed into something slow. Someone grabbed him and pulled him close. It was Nicole. When he looked inquisitively she replied, "Well I want at least 1 dance without you running off."

She placed his hands on her waist and then put her own around Theo's neck. They slowly made their way around in a circle. Theo could feel others eyes drilling right into him. Their heads were slowly inclining towards each other.

He felt the earth tremor again and this time took action. He dove forward with Nicole still wrapped around his arms. And at the same time the ceiling fell in. Several metal beams tumbled down, including wood and bricks. Theo turned over and saw that the ceiling hadn't harmed anyone seriously. Most of tee people were on the other side of the blockade of debris. The only ones left were the unconscious DJ who fainted, Nicole, and himself. Just as he was getting up, a brick came down and hit his face.

**Nicole POV: **The brick fell on Theo's face with a nasty clunk. It hit his forehead, and it was obvious he was knocked out. The ceiling came down violently. There was green fire turning red. Obviously something blew up. But what boggled her mind was how Theo knew to push her right at the same time as it fell. Her dress was torn and she herself wasn't harmed at all. She scurried to Theo and wiped the blood from his forehead. She began to panic. What if he died?

Her questions were cut short after a giant grotesque figure jumped into the gym from the hole in the roof. The floor cracked underneath it. It was holding a blood red blade that was way to big for a man. He- it- whatever it was turned around and gave her a menacing smile. Drool dripped from its toothy mouth. It roared an ear shattering scream. Theo stirred and arose looking confused. The monster thing waited, "Get up son of Poseidon. I want my glory to be honorable."

Theo slowly got up and pulled off his ring. Immediately it turned into a beautiful golden sword. But Theo wasn't looking too good. Nicole tried to stand but she was frozen to the spot. Theo ran up and stabbed the giant in the stomach but the sword glanced off. "Why can't I kill you?" he screamed.

He bashed his sword on its chest over and over but it yield itself the same results. He panted and went on his knees. The giant sneered at him and kicked him across the room. Theo crashed into the wall, and fell onto the floor. His sword skidded towards Nicole. She regained control of her body, stood up and grabbed her sword. The giant laughed at her.

She did feel pretty silly holding the sword, in which she had no experience in. There was obviously no way she could beat it. She was about to do anything, but then out of no where another person jumped from the roof, landed on the giant, and shoved a dagger right into the giants nostril.

The giant dissipated and the girl wiped her dagger on the floor. She ran towards Nicole and took the sword, twisted it into a ring and popped it on her finger. Then she pulled out some food out of her pocket and force fed Theo. His eyes fluttered open, and groaned. The girl whistled, and a majestic white stallion flew from the hole in the ceiling. Yeah. It flew. She felt dazed as the girl helped Theo up the horse with wings. The girl retrieved the giants red sword, then got on the horse herself and flashed her eyes towards her. "Well? Aren't you getting on?"

Nicole look startled. She took an apprehensive step. She didn't know who this girl was. She didn't know if she'd do the same to her as she did to the giant. She took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're a witness. I can't let you leave."

The girl's menacing grey eyes pierced her mind. She slowly trudged towards the horse as she heard multiple sirens outdoors. She climbed on the end of the horse, with Theo in between her and the girl. The horse flapped its wings and arose. Soon they were zooming around in the skies. She wanted to call her parents to tell them she was fine but her phone was lying somewhere near the debris at school.

**Theseus POV: **Theo groaned. He felt a ray of sunshine on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself in the Big House. He was in the infirmary section. He grabbed his hand and found that his ring wasn't there. He panicked for a moment but then saw it next to him on a table. He tried to reach it. "Don't hurt yourself."

He turned around. On the other side Percy was sitting on a foldable chair, grinning. He handed him a glass of nectar. Theo took it gladly, and took a sip. He felt his whole body energize. He leapt off the bed and popped his ring on. Then a thought occurred to him. "What happened to Nicole?"

Percy stood up. "She's fine. She still in shock though. You should talk to her later. And Chiron wants to hold a council meeting about the circumstances of your attacks. Oh yeah a couple romans are gonna come from Camp Jupiter to visit."

Theo hoped Reyna wouldn't come but he also wished she would come. "Where is she now?" he asked. Percy pointed out the door. Theo looked confused but walked out anyway. He walked in the room directly a cross from his, to the secondary infirmary.

Inside was Nicole. She had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a camp shirt. She was curled up into a ball on a bed. The room was dark and gloomy. Theo walked to the bedside, and rest hand on her arm. "I don't wanna talk Annabeth."

Theo clicked his tongue and Nicole turned back, "I said- THEO!" She tackled him and they went to the floor. "You're alive! She said. Theo laughed. It was good to know she was all right.

Theo hated councils. They were boring, confusing, and it just reminded him of the bickering of the gods. Theo perked up when he heard his name. "-of Theo's attacks. There has to be a reason only he is getting attacked, I think the clue to it is this."

Annabeth threw a giant scarlet sword onto the ping pong table. This was the first time Theo saw the sword up close. It had multiple hieroglyphics. "The children of Hecate have studied the blade. Magic has been used to make the sword unbreakable. But this was no act of Greek magic."

Theo tapped the sword gently. It resonated with power. But unlike any he ever met. Annabeth spoke again, "The glyphs are Egyptian. It could be a hint towards something…" Chiron cleared his throat, "The Egyptians should not be so aggressive. We have long made peace with the other nomes…"

"Gnomes? Like the little santa claus things with fishing poles or something?" Percy asked. "No child. Nomes. They are the remaining members of the great magicians of Egypt. The nearest one to us is in Brooklyn."

The whole room was dead quiet. Connor was first to talk, "Why didn't you tell us about them Chiron?" Chiron sighed, "Different cultures should not collide. Things are much more peaceful without anyone knowing." Clarisse grunted, "Well obviously they've struck first. All we have to do is retaliate."

"No. We cannot bring upon another unnecessary war. A small team must negotiate with the Brooklyn Nome." Theo raised his hand. "I'll go." Leo jumped up with nervous energy. "Count me in bro. Let's kick some Egypt butt. I mean negotiate." Annabeth raised her hand silently. The Percy. Then Piper. Chiron looked warily at each of them. "Please don't blow anything up."

Theo stocked up with all his weapons. He put on his equipment belt, where he put his gun, and knife. He also kept the scarlet sword with him just in case he needed it. It was almost impossible to fight with due to its length being more than 5 ft. and incredibly thick, but it was indestructible, and would work as a perfect shield. He had his ring on his left hand, and ammo for his gun on the belt. They were taking pegasi to Brooklyn. But he thought he'd talk to Nicole before he went.

He went in her room in the big house. She was sleeping. Of course. It was nearly 12 am. He stared at her not sure what to do. He kissed her fore head and walked out, ready to ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Theseus POV: **Theo knew it was a bad idea to straight up hold the sword, in the nome. He figured that out right after the crazy girl blew him up.

They found the Nome all right. They landed where it was most suspicious. A mansion on top of a warehouse. Can't get more suspicious than that. They found the door to the mansion all right too. But it all came down to the girl. Theo had been first to go through the door. The girl was in her pajamas eating cereal with a baboon. She had blonde hair with red highlights, blue eyes and a welcoming face.

It went away as soon as she saw the sword. She screamed, " Ha-Di!" Theo lifted the giant sword, and just in time. The explosion rattled the whole building. When Theo could see again. He saw the glyphs on the sword were slightly faded. Like someone tried to erase it with one of those old pencil erasers that just smudges everything. Which probably meant it was useless. Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper all drew weapons. Theo stood up and twisted his ring. As the smoke cleared, he saw the girl on the floor, looking completely exhausted. "CARTER!" she screamed.

Out of nowhere a boy sliced at his neck. Theo raised his sword in time. Theo jumped back and got a more clear look at his opponent. He was black, and very angry. He lunged at Theo with his strange blade. It was curved like a crescent moon from the tip to about ¾ of the way to the hilt. Theo raised his sword to block but at the last moment the other guy's sword tilted upwards ever so slightly. That one swift movement made Theo's blade come out of his grip.

He lifted the strange sword prepared to strike, but Theo pulled his dagger and lunged at him. He sidestepped him and at that moment Theo saw the battle in the room. Random penguins were waddling around. A teenage boy a little younger than him was battling Percy with the same sword his opponent had. Annabeth was locking knives with a beautiful girl, with coppery skin and amber eyes. Leo was currently fighting off the penguins that stormed his body, while Piper was doing he best to stop other enemies from entering, using her charmspeak.

As he turned around the guy made a fist and extended his arm in front of Theo. It went nowhere near him but a force pushed him with massive force and he shot out a window. He was falling. Theo knew there was a river but the river wasn't close enough for him to land in. He sheathed his dagger and waved his arms around frantically. The river water responded to hm. It churned, and shifted a funnel towards where Theo was heading.

The impact into the funnel was smooth. He slid until he reached the actual river. He was about to pop his head out, but then he saw the giant avatar at the base of the river. It was 15 feet tall, green, with the black guy in the chest of the avatar. Well 2 can play at that game, he thought. Theo bent the water to his will and made an appropriate shape.

The river exploded as Theo's avatar climbed out. It was humanoid but slightly resembled the avatar his opponent was using. Instead of a hawk head, he had made a koi fish as his head. Theo grunted as he struggled to support his avatar. The hawk man shoved a blade into where Theo's avatar should have had a heart. Instead of killing Theo, it sank into his body and dissipated. The hawk man then punched and grappled Theo's avatar. But Theo kept flowing through the attacks.

Theo had to stop the battle before he completely fainted. His avatar's arms hosed the hawk man down pushing him into the river. It wasn't too long until the hawk man was in his domain. He continued to try and drown the hawk man. The avatar began to flicker, as Theo's own began to fall apart.

And then another explosion resonated through the air. Theo turned around and saw 3 people all off the same building he did. Judging from the screams and the appearance, Leo, Piper and Annabeth had been thrown off. Theo couldn't waste his time beating the Hawk man.

Theo rushed the water across the land and caught his friends. Then his energy completely died destroying his avatar. The water washed into the ground, as the hawk man climbed out of the river. Meanwhile a giant hawk lion flew towards them pulling a boat holding extremely angry magicians. They were done for. Theo was out of energy, as was Leo. Theo doubted they could hold off magicians with blades and sweet talk.

Then Percy fell into the river. For a moment it seemed he wouldn't come up but then he created another avatar with a head of a koi fish. Percy knocked the lion hawk out of the air by a good shot. The magicians tumbled into the river. Theo quickly ran to the river side, then with his remaining energy froze the river, and the magicians in it. Theo shivered as he felt a shiver down his spine. He looked up and saw another avatar. It was sustained of black energy and had the head of a jackal. It helped the black guy take care of Percy and his avatar.

With the remaining reserves of his energy Percy managed to destroy the green avatar but the black one wrapped him in linen until all that was left was a human sized mummy floating in the river. Theo raised his gun and shot the entire clip at the avatar with no avail. The bullets pierced the avatar but it was too powerful. They were severely outnumbered, outweaponed, and had no energy left. The black guy climbed out the river, grumbling, then walked towards Theo and the other demigods. The black avatar dumped Percy at their feet.

"I'm Carter. Descendant of Ramses he Great and Narmer. King of Egypt, and bane of Apophis." Theo had no idea what that meant nor did he care but if this was a bragging competition, Theo was ready for it. "I am Theseus. Son of Poseidon, grandson of Athena, figurehead for Camp Half Blood, destroyer of Thoon, Damyus, Pelorus, and Porphyrion.

Carter looked confused but retaliated, "You all are enemies of Egypt. Obviously you're all a little crazy after tasting god power so we're gonna have to put you down." Theo felt his face go red with anger,"You started it!" he yelled.

"Who attacked us in the middle of the night?" Carter yelled back. "We didn't do anything! That crazy Blondie tried to blow me up!"

"Oops. Didn't occur to me they might be friendlies." A girl said. She walked up calmly to Theo. She had a slight British accent. "I am sorry. It's just I haven't been in peace for a while now. Name's Sadie by the way." Carter's face turned ugly, "You mean you attacked them without questioning?"

"Geez Carter it's not like anyone got hurt." Theo glanced at Percy's mummy. Sadie followed his gaze. "Oh don't worry." She crouched over Percy's body and ripped the linen where his face would be. Percy opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Oh gods! Let's not do this again. Huh?"

They went in the damaged nome all very tense. Theo was worn down and had to use an extraordinary amount of ambrosia to be able to even stay awake. It was amazing he didn't burst into flames Theo had to explain the situation. Most of the members of the nome had gone to sleep after the fight except Sadie, Carter, the amber eyed girl, and the black guy who turned into the black avatar.

The amber eyed girl studied the sword. She tapped the edge, and immediately a small cut appeared on her finger. "This isn't possible. At least from other nomes. Red is the color of Set. The only one who could make such a sword is Amos, but he has no reason to attack these… Greeks."

Theo stared at the scarlet blade. His eyes were glued onto it. He couldn't feel his body, but his hand touched the blade and everything went bright.

When Theo opened his eyes he was floating in white space. Next to him were Carter, Sadie, mystery girl and guy, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. They all looked scared, and wouldn't- or couldn't talk. A voice boomed across the plain. "Find me if you wish Theseus. But know this. As long as you are still alive I cannot die. You can give up to me now. Or you can let your friends pay."

His friends disappeared each in a puff of smoke. The voiced boomed again, "Your mind is mine Theseus. Do not fight it or there will be consequences." He felt his body evaporate painfully, and landed right where he was sitting in the nome. Everyone stared at him. Things couldn't get much worse.

**I think this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. I don't really like it a whole lot but whatever. Next chapter will be up shortly due to the fact this was short and not really that good. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Theseus POV: **The next several months were pretty tense. Nicole was still shocked about the revelation of the Greek gods. But that never changed their friendship. That particular day was the day before winter break. The teachers had let them sit out in the courtyard for the last couple minutes of school. Theo's usual group of friends were talking about their plans for winter break.

"Where are you going Josh?" Brielle asked. "Canada. I have relatives there." Calvin jumped up, "Can you get me bacon?" Everyone rolled their eyes. "How 'bout you Theo?" Nicole asked. "Oh I might spend some time at California." "Why?" Brielle asked, "Winter isn't the best time for California." Theo stuttered and went red as he talked, "I have a-a g-girlfriend there." Nicole made an expression but it went away before Theo could decipher it. "Dude you don't have a girlfriend!" Josh exclaimed. Theo got defensive, "Yes I do! Why do you think I've been turning down all the girls that have asked me?" Brielle turned red as he said that. Theo still hadn't forgotten how they had become friends by her asking him out.

"You might be gay." Calvin said thoughtfully. Theo pushed him over. "Ack! I was kidding!" he yelled. Nicole turned cold on him for who knows why. "Can we see who this girl is?" Theo got nervous, "Erm… yeah I guess." He pulled out a bronze iPhone. Leo had made it out of an IPhone and some bronze scraps that made it untraceable by mortals or monsters. He went to the pictures and showed them a picture of Reyna.

Brielle gasped, "She is soooooo pretty!" Josh whistled earning him a punch in the face, Nicole sighed, "She's gorgeous. What's her name?" Theo cleared his throat. Nicole and Reyna would get along well. "Reyna. Lopez." Nicole flipped her hair back, "Can we at least hang out tomorrow?" Theo shrugged, "Why not?"

The next afternoon, Theo, Nicole, Brielle, Calvin, and Josh were wandering around New York. They watched movies, ate at restaurants, and finally went in the Empire State Building. It was already getting dark, even though it was 7.

They stood at the top floor, admiring the view, just talking, until Theo felt warm smooth hands cover his eyes. A voice behind him said, "When they said you'd be at the top floor, I thought you'd be up the 600th." He lifted the hands up already knowing who was blinding him.

It was Reyna. She was wearing jeans, a light jacket and those furry snow boots. Oogs? Ups? Something like that. Her cheeks were tinted red. "Hey! You came here! I was supposed to surprise you!" She smirked. "I'm always first Theo." He leaned in for a kiss but she clamped his mouth with her fingers. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Theo realized they were still there.

"Oh right. Reyna this is, Nicole, Brielle, Josh, and Calvin." She nodded all formally and turned to Theo. "I think we should go to camp as soon as possible. Annabeth is waiting down at the lobby." Theo nodded. "Sorry guys, this is where I leave you." Calvin patted his shoulder, Brielle gave an, "Aww…" and Josh slapped his face.

Nicole hugged him, making Theo's face turn into a light shade of pink. Reyna raised an eyebrow. Crap I'm dead, he thought. "Bye." He said hoarsely. Reyna led him to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she crossed her arms and leaned back. She looked mad. "So what have you been up to?" She said it angrily, like she wanted an explanation for something he did wrong. "Why are you mad? It's not like I caused World War 3." She rolled her eyes, and Theo inched away from her.

The doors reopened and Annabeth greeted them. "Hey guys! Theo it's been too long." Theo received one of those head noogies. "Lets stop off at your house so we can get your clothes." She said. They walked towards the apartment he lived in. At the front door, Sally greeted him, Annabeth, and Reyna. She hugged them all. "Come in! I've got cookies." Theo went to grab one but Reyna slapped his hand.

"Theo needs to pack." She said simply. Theo scowled as Sally frowned at him, "I told you to pack last night." Theo shrugged, "Meh." He ran up into the room he shared with Percy. The room was generally a mess, like it was hit by a hurricane, which in fact has by Percy and Theo's occasional fights. He grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed various clothes and weapons inside.

He grabbed some clothes and put them into 2 separate piles. His and Percy's. He didn't want Sally to have a headache trying to sort out. He ran down with his bag, and saw Reyna and Annabeth. Annabeth had the last cookie. He reached for it but Annabeth ate it in one bite. Not very ladylike.

Sally drove them to Camp while Theo was still grumbling about the lack of sugar in his system. Sally had to give him a kiss on the cheek as he left. He was red as they walked up the hill. "Oh Sally is the best." Annabeth sighed. Theo stayed silent. They passed Thalia's Pine tree and saw the campers ready for dinner. "Where's Percy?" Reyna asked. "Already here." Theo replied. They went to the mess hall, Theo still unsure with Reyna.

He saw Percy at the Poseidon table all alone. Theo got some food, sacrificed some and sat next to Percy. They silently ate until Percy broke the ice. "Lets try to get a quest this winter break." Theo shook his head in wonder. "Why?" Percy shrugged, "It gets boring here." Theo shrugged too. "Well you get us a quest and I'll join." They continued to eat their food, discussing capture the flag.

After dinner Reyna dragged him to Zeus' fist. Or as Theo always called it, Deer Shit. Last summer they found a nice flat spot on the pile of rocks that made it good for star gazing, and just relaxing. They sat in silence until Theo couldn't take it, "What did I do?" She huffed, "Are you really that oblivious?" He shrugged.

"That girl, Nicole is the problem!" she nearly shouted. Theo was taken back. "Why? What did she do?" Reyna Massaged her temples like he was giving her a hard time. "She obviously likes you!" Theo felt light and springy. "Oh does she now." He said. Then he realized Reyna was near tears. "I don't want to lose you." She said. Reyna was not usually this emotional. He rubbed her shoulder. "Hey don't say that. You know I'll always stay with you." She pushed him away. "Stop kidding yourself. It's only a matter of time before a prettier girl will take you."

He was never one for cheesiness but if Reyna was acting this way he figured it was just about that time. "Baby, you're my forever girl." He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. They were sweet as always. He didn't want to pull back but he managed to pull himself away. She looked surprised. Theo jumped off Deer Shi- Zeus' Fist and walked away. "See you tomorrow." He said. As he walked back, he felt jittery. He had never done anything as stupid as that.

He woke up on his bed feeling very tired. Sunlight poured through the window shining right in his face. He blocked it and tried to fall back asleep, but failed to. He got up rubbing his eyes, yawning. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:54. Crap. HE shook Percy awake, "Inspection's coming up!" he yelled. Percy bolted straight up. It was only a day and their cabin was already a pig sty. Theo still had his duffel bag unpacked, so he shoved everything on the floor in his and Percy's foot lockers.

Right on time Piper Mclean opened the door. She walked in surprised. "Wow. I expected a mess." She said. "Thanks friend." Theo mumbled. Piper gave him a dazzling smile and looked around the cabin. Percy began to drift off while standing off. "Well you two do a nice job. I'll give you a four. Only because you're my friends."

Theo sighed in relief, and fell in bed. He found it impossible to sleep, after showering, and dressing, he headed for breakfast. He was halfway out the door when he remembered that Percy was still standing. Sleeping. He slammed the door behind him, and the thud of a body falling told him enough that he had woken up.

The whole day was lifeless until, the time for capture the flag. Percy had already made an alliance with Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Hecate, Hephaestus, and Apollo. They had few in numbers compared to the other team, but they had a lot of skilled fighters. Reyna decided to join his team, thankfully. Bringing a gun to capture the flag was useless so he had only brought a shield, dagger, and his ring.

Chiron blew the whistle initializing the game. Annabeth had devised a plan. Basically Percy, Jason, and he would provide the great distraction, and try to get the flag. For the case they failed, Annabeth would sneak up with a couple campers and flank and take the flag. It seemed like an okay plan.

Percy and Theo concentrated on the lake and swirled it around them creating 2 giant typhoons. It was hard to maintain. Jason was floating, making twisters and flashing lightning at people who came too close. Theo swirled the thousands of gallons of water and propelled it to blast him straight at their flag that was on top of Zeus' Fist. He made it halfway there, and had to slide around on a tidal wave dodging arrows, spears, and campers.

He slid around until a blockade was formed, made of campers. He sent the tidal wave ahead, blasting them into confusion. He ran swiftly past them. But then was caught up on Piper. She had only her dagger equipped, but she had charmspeak. Theo took his helmet off, and plugged his fingers in his ears. He screamed as he ran away from Piper. He dodged a slice at his arm with difficulty. He ran up the pile of rocks and grabbed the flag. Unfortunately this made him wide open for her charmspeak.

He didn't have to worry about that though. A blunt arrow hit him squarely in the chest, he flew back, right on to Piper. Her arm was twisted in a strange angle. She whimpered as she saw the damage. The flag didn't matter for now. He tried to help, but Jason reached him before he could to Piper. "BECK!" he yelled. Jason could sure look terrifying when he wanted to.

He helped Piper up. "Nice job." Jason yelled. Piper whispered, "It's okay." His look softened up but Theo felt a strange desire, like he was being compelled to do something. He tried to fight the feeling, but he couldn't contain it. He pulled his fist back and punched Jason in the nose. Jason fell back as he clutched his bloody nose.

He looked, angry, astonished. Theo felt the same. He was angry at Jason for yelling at him for an accident. But there was no reason to punch him. Was there? Jason pulled out his gladius. Theo pulled his sword out as well thinking, "What am I doing?" Theo struck first knocking Jason's feet from under him. Jason fell but flew backwards into the air.

Jason lifted his gladius, a lightning bolt struck the blade and ricocheted at Theo. He lifted his arms in a protective cross. The bolt struck his left arm blasting him away several yards. His clothes were smoking and the smell of ozone was in the air. He got up. He was no longer in control, he was merely a spectator. He lifted thousands of gallons of water into the water. He threw it at Jason. It enveloped him, trapping, drowning him in a giant water sphere.

He could see him panicking in there. Theo willed himself to release him but there was no effect. He was panicking as well. Then out of no where Percy tackled him. The sphere dropped, leaving Jason gasping for breath. Percy screamed, "What the hell!" Theo couldn't explain. He couldn't talk either. His hand grabbed Percy's throat. He gagged, looking curious, and confused. He punched his Stomach, knocking him down. Percy drew Riptide and pointed it at his neck.

He slowly stood up, Percy's blade following him. He pulled his sword out. He crouched and lunged at Percy. Percy was a great swordsman, but Theo wasn't even fighting how most people would think he would. He was holding his sword like a dagger, causing Percy to lose balance. Percy jabbed his abdomen, but Theo blocked and sent his dagger down at his neck. Theo couldn't stop it.

But Jason did. He grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Theo fell back. He rushed at Jason, but was blasted by lightning. He felt dizzy, but his body wasn't finished. He threw his dagger at Jason catching him on the shoulder. He fell over, but Annabeth had judo flipped him. "What's wrong with you?" she screamed.

Theo rolled over, and kicked her face. Percy slashed Riptide, cutting his leg open. Theo felt the pain and couldn't stand it. But his body stood as tall as ever. He kicked the blade out of his hands and hook kicked Percy's neck. He crumpled to the ground. He grabbed Riptide and prepared to bring it upon Percy. But an enormous pressure was applied on his shoulder. His eyes drooped, and the lights went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**So the last chapter might have made you think, "What the heck just happened." Well the next few chapters including this one is going to be alot more confusing. It's so absurd, I can't believe I even wrote it. I kinda just said, "Screw it! Ima write freestyle!" Over the next few chapters you would realize why I do not write freestyle. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Theseus POV: **"He's not the enemy." "Psh. I don't think so. He nearly killed you all. I would consider him the enemy." "I agree with Piper." "Yeah something's definitely not right." Theo's eyes drifted open, and stared at the demigods in front of him. All the cabin counselors… and Reyna.

"What the hell happened?" Jason said fiercely. Theo tried to move his arms, but they were handcuffed to the sides. "I don't know… I felt like someone. Something was controlling me." Clarisse snorted, "Don't kid yourself, Piper said there were no eidolons." Piper interrupted her, "I said there were no eidolons but there is someone else in him." Theo struggled frantically. Chiron rolled in, "Children, leave us." Clarisse looked ready to protest but one look drove her away.

Then Chiron, and Theo were alone. "Child what has happened to you… is no accident or an eidolon." "Then what? What?" Chiron looked grave, like that never happens. "Schuster has messed with your mind. He has given you peace but I believe he is going to kill you. And possibly Ariadne." Theo sputtered, "Wait s-so you're saying I'm being mind controlled?" Chiron nodded.

"Well why don't we kill him? Order a hit or something? Percy could do it! Jason could!" Chiron sighed deeply, "Schuster is not your average demigod. You saw the damage he could cause. He nearly killed 3 children of the Big 3." Theo chose to remain stubborn, "He's only mortal." Chiron shook his head. "Do not mistake him for mortal." He saw Theo's confused face and said, "He is a demigod, yes. But over the years he has searched for… unconventional ways for immortality. It has made him neither mortal or immortal. He is somewhere in between. Do not underestimate him."

Theo groaned. "Okay I'm facing a hybrid who can control me. Great. Those odds are great. What do you know about him?" Chiron seemed nervous. He seemed hesitant to talk. "He was perhaps, the greatest student I've ever had." Theo muttered, "Thanks." Chiron heard, "Greatest does not necessarily mean favorite. He was born in Frankfurt, Germany. His mother was 16, the 2nd world war was brewing. They immigrated to America. He excelled in everything he did. But as he grew older he grew rasher. His anger and arrogance molded him into a dark man. He left camp when he grew to be 19."

"Although it seems impossible to defeat Schuster, there is one way." Theo got tired of asking the same thing, "What?" "A prophecy foretold a son of Poseidon would defeat him. He has been killing off any son of Poseidon ever since. He has kept you alive, but now he wants you dead." Theo was pissed. This guy was torturing him for something he might do, and if he hadn't become evil it wouldn't have happened at all.

Now there was plenty reason to end him. But there was still a problem. "Chiron. I want to kill him. But I can't. He has full rein over me. I need him out of my head." Chiron looked frightened still. "I can offer you a way out but it will be hard. Painful." Theo felt invincible despite the fact he had been possessed. "Yeah, let's do this."

He was shipped to the Brooklyn House, handcuffed in a van. Which by the way wasn't comfortable. Pollux and Percy came along to "accompany" him. Which probably meant to restrain him.

When they arrived to the Nome Theo was once again handcuffed to a bed. And there Zia studied his mind. It wasn't comfortable. Imagine someone trying to choke you but doing a lazy job of doing it. His mind was constantly battered and grabbed, then released to inspect another corner of his brain. The only memory he managed to protect from Zia was his night with Nicole. No one needed to know that.

"It's official. Theo has a mind virus." He heard her say. Theo was to worn out to open his eyes. "What does that mean?" Percy asked. "It means, that Theo is going to be consumed. From the inside. Soon there will be 2 of these… Schuster's." Theo opened his eyes. "I don't wanna." He said.

Pollux nodded to Zia, and in an instant she pulled out an ivory staff and smashed it on Theo's head. He heard the crack go off like a gun, and then lost his will to stay awake.

**Percy POV:** Percy stood up quickly. "What the hell?" Pollux restrained him from ripping off Zia's head. "Percy it's necessary. Theo can't be awake."

Zia nodded. "This Dionysus is a god of insanity. Pollux shall allow Theo to delve deep into his mind and hopefully eradicate the virus."

Percy stared deep into Zia's eyes. He could tell this was a fight he couldn't win. He sat back down and thought about what she said. Zia started to the door. She opened it, "You said that Theo would hopefully get rid of Schuster. What do you mean hopefully?" She stopped halfway through the door. "Theo's survival isn't 100% secured. His fight for freedom can kill him. If the virus is too powerful."

As she walked out another person walked in. She had crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair. It reminded Percy of empousai. She took Zia's place. "Hi I'm Jaz. I'll be your designated healer for today. Now wine boy, let's make some inception magic."

Pollux paled spoke ancient Greek words in a chant. Percy caught the words, insanity, wine, and magic. Apparently that would connect somehow. Jaz drew herself a circle with some Crayola chalk on the ground, and pulled out a staff. She spoke ancient Egyptian and waved her staff around. Holographic glyphs floated through the air. Most of them drawing near Theo. Percy saw some recognizable glyphs. He saw a head, a cup, and other pictures but couldn't decipher them.

Meanwhile Theo was still knocked out. He began to sweat as the glyphs began to touch him. Percy leaned forward and put his ear on Theo's chest to hear his heartbeat. It was going way too fast for a human. Percy tapped Theo's head and whispered, "What's wrong with you, man?"

**Theseus POV: **Theo woke up at a train station. It was deserted, which was weird because Theo had seen the subways in New York. Those were always crowded. It seemed there was only 2 ways in or out. One was the stairs behind that led to blankness, and the empty gap where the train would pass.

He turned around to see any other way out. There was none. Then suddenly out of blankness a person walked down the stairs. Theo tried to talk to him but his voice died when he saw who he was talking to. Him. But not him. Theo was looking at a perfect clone of himself. Except the clone's eyes shimmered with scenes of something familiar. "Hey buddy. Which emotions are you?"

Theo was speechless. His clone shrugged. "Okay, then which skill are you?" Theo opened his mouth then closed it. Theo-look-a-like face palmed, "Okay then, what are you?" Theo regained his power to speak, "Err… Theo."

The look-a-like walked to him and stared at his eyes. He suddenly cried out with joy. "HA! They said you'd never come! I can't believe you're here! We need you more than ever!" A train whooshed by and came at a stop. The train doors opened and a buff man stepped out. He reminded Theo of Alexei. Not a nice guy. "C'mon Confusion, you don't want me waiting."

Theo and his clone tried to walk a board. But the man stopped Theo before he could get on. "You were never sent here…" he said, as he pulled out a knife. "Hey V! That's Frightened. Stealth hid him on your train." The man put his knife away. "I swear to the gods, someday I will strangle that skill."

"Tut, tut, tut. Theo's clone said, as he boarded. "Can't catch stealth when it's stealthy." The man grunted and pushed them both into the seats. He clicked in their seatbelts and pointed to the holding bars next to them. Theo gave a confused look to his clone. The clone whispered, "You aren't Frightened, but you will be in a sec."

Theo was about to ask, but then suddenly the train zoomed forward at an impossible speed. Theo felt like however fast he was going, it would be faster than anything in the world. His clone gave a shriek of joy and put his hands in the air. Theo just plain screamed. The ride itself took a few seconds. The drop off station was the same station they were in, except more dirty.

The two of them walked up stairs and into the world above. It was old New York as he knew it. But part of it looked like it was updating to present day New York. But the entirety of the city was dark. Like the city itself was infected. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

The fake Theo spread his arms, "Welcome to the mind of Theseus Beck! Where our very world has changed, and is under the rule of the amazing Schuster" Theo cursed. His mind looked horrible. No wonder he lashed out at everyone. "What happened? When?"

"Well right about now you are halfway between the 1960's and the 21st century! Your mind A.K.A guys like me, are building New Theo-" Theo cut him off, "New Theo?" His clone nodded, "Yup we are all identical copies of you. All of us are different emotions, skills, that kind of stuff. It's our job to protect your mental state, and build you memories."

Theo whistled. This just blew his mind, "Is it like this in everyone else's minds?" he asked. The clone shrugged, "I wouldn't know. This is the only mind I've been in. By the way I'm your confusion, the aspect of you that confuses people." Theo looked skeptically at Confusion. "Well I'm confusing you aren't I?" he asked.

Theo waved the question away, "Continue." Confusion shrugged, "Anyway as I was saying, New Theo had to re-establish our city due to the fact of speeding to the 21st century. You skipped nearly 50 years, and we haven't had the time to build up your memory as time passed. So basically every time you experience something new we build it."

Theo waved to the sky, "Then what's all this black stuff." As if on cue the sky grew darker. Confusion sighed, "Ever since you were captured 50 years ago, Schuster's 'conscious' has been growing in our home, your brain. It first took over our strongest skill and used him against us. Then Schuster locked some of our fellow emotions. We are completely at his mercy."

"Well then why does it matter if he has my emotions?" Confusion rubbed his eyes. "You have too much curiosity. Killing an emotion is killing little bit of you. Your emotions are one of the most important part of your mind. Losing it would cripple you."

As they talked Theo was given a tour. The memory of Theo defeating the giants were all in place of all the statues in New York. New buildings were things he had been learning as he experienced the 21st century. The empire state building was apparently his older memories, due to the fact that it had received little changes throughout the years.

They finally arrived at an apartment building that looked as if it were the place where he lived. They walked in the door where there was janitor cleaning the floors. Confusion whispered in his ear, "That's Organization. But we call him OCD. Old skills and emotions like him are so underused, they don't even need to go outside of New Theo to make you express that certain skill or emotion." Theo acknowledged the fact. As Theo walked by him, he could tell the old man used to look like him as well. He had the same expressions as Theo. The old man bowed to him and continued to clean.

They got in an elevator, where Confusion pressed the floor that went all the way to the top. They waited silently. Their floor arrived and then something occurred to Theo. "Confusion. If you're here how do you control my emotions?" Confusion remained silent until he opened his apartment door. He crashed on the couch and pointed at a chair. Theo sat and waited.

"The train is the way we used to send emotions to your life. But when Schuster came he took it over. But like the outside world we adapt too. We developed an easier way for our emotions or skills to activate. But once it was developed, Schuster took it away. Only those he controls he allows them to use." Theo swore, "So that's how he made me attack my friends." Confusion nodded. And I my friend was there. Now sleep. We can worry about destroying Schuster later."

Confusion pointed into the hallway, then dozed off. Theo walked down into a room. It was generally clean except for 2 posters on the wall. One was a picture of Reyna. The other was Nicole. They were next to each other over the bed, but in between the 2 posters someone had written OR and had circled it multiple times.

SLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Theo woke up being man handled by someone. He could here Confusion yelling in the living room. Theo shook them off and ran out the room and into the living room. Theo froze and saw Schuster himself, watching Confusion getting captured. Schuster was emitting shadowy smoke off his body. He turned and saw Theo, and smiled. Theo got tackled from the back and felt a needle being stabbed into his throat.

**Percy POV: **Percy stayed at the Brooklyn House for the night. Theo hadn't moved from his position, except near the morning where he had a small spasm and laid sprawling on the mattress. Pollux and Jaz had stopped there chant after hours of it. Then they waited. All of them. Percy never realized he had been this worried for his brother. Percy had even considered, trying to enter Theo's head, but he was sure Jaz would have said against it. So they waited.

**So there's the part of the freestyle. Pretty weird huh? I kinda stole ideas from that one Spongebob episode where Squidward tells him to clear his mind except for fine dining and breathing. Then those little spongebobs are erasing everything in his mind and stuff. Hence the Theos that are in Theo's mind. I also stole the train station scene from The Matrix Revolutions. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reyna POV:** She wanted to know what happened to Theo. She went to the Brooklyn House Chiron was talking about and walked right in. She was escorted to the infirmary by a blonde British girl who called herself Sadie. There Percy, Pollux, and another girl was sitting by his bed. He looked so pale Reyna nearly cried out.

She ran up to him and checked his pulse. "Don't." Percy said. Reyna turned to him and glared at him. She could see he was intimidated. But also tired. "It's his battle. We've done all we could." The girl Sadie pulled a tiny clay chair out of no where and set it on the ground. She tapped it and it turned into a wooden chair. She offered it to Reyna, and then left them.

They must have waited hours, and then something horrifying happened. Theo's arm started to bleed. The cut just appeared. The girl quickly stood up, "Percy, Pollux get me some towels!" Then she began to chant an incantation. Reyna wasn't sure what it did but, Theo's cut stopped bleeding. But more followed after the first cut. But the girl was tiring.

Percy and Pollux ran in, arms full of towels and behind them Sadie, also carrying towels. They began to mop up the blood and applying pressure to the wounds. Then Theo whimpered like an animal. Another cut appeared on his leg. Reyna got another towel and applied pressure on it. "How will he be able to get out of his own mind?" she asked.

"He has to defeat Schuster." Pollux yelled, while Theo screamed. He thrashed around in the mattress, then laid still. Cold sweat was pouring from his forehead, he twitched, looking extremely uncomfortable. Reyna herself was starting to tear up. She was afraid Theo wouldn't live to wake up.

**Theseus POV: **They were taken to where the Statue of Liberty was supposed to be. Instead of the woman with the torch and tablet, it was Theo holding a sword and shield. Except this statue had been toppled over and in its stead was a giant coliseum. Theo and Confusion were sent there.

They waited in a jail cell within the coliseum. Confusion explained their situation, "Well we're going to be fighting Schuster's champion, till the point we're nearly dead. Then Schuster will turn you into one of his." Theo felt hopeless. He couldn't even escape Schuster in his mind. Later both of them were taken away to a room.

This room was stocked with a wide variety of weapons. A middle aged man, that sadly resembled Theo, in a toga/chiton stood in front of them both. "All right boys, listen carefully. You will each have a turn to fight Schuster's champion, unless you can beat him, which I find very unlikely. You may pick your weapons and armor. Only 2 weapons, a shield, and a dagger if you so choose."

Theo rushed to the weapons. Maybe he could overpower his assailants. But he decided against it. Schuster couldn't care anymore if he died, but Theo couldn't kill any one in his conscious. He picked a light weight armor that would protect him fairly well, but also give him the agility he needed. Theo found a wide range of weapons, from katanas, to staffs. After several minutes of rummaging Theo found a familiar dagger. It was Katropis. Theo could swear it wasn't there the last time he looked, but it felt good to have a familiar blade. He continued to rummage until he found another sword. Silver. Triangular. His old sword. How all these memorable swords appeared for him boggled his mind.

"How do I look?" Theo turned around and saw Confusion in a heavy set of medieval armor. He was lifting or at least trying to lift a large war hammer. Strapped to his waist was a Falchion. On his back was a long thin triangular shield with a curved top. It was amazing he could even lift it all. "Um… I guess you look pretty badass."

He grinned, "All right, I'm ready to go!" Theo found a circular Greek shield, and put it on his back. The man in the toga yawned. "Yes, yes, now come, your death awaits you."

They followed him, closely followed by shadowy knights. There was no escaping this. They came to a giant gate. Outside Theo could hear cheering, and could see the sunlight. The man in the toga gestured to the outside. The gates opened and the shadowy knights gave him a prod in the back with a spear. Theo and Confusion stepped out, and immediately everyone started jeering. There were 8 other identical gates around the coliseum. Theo wasn't too excited about what might come out of them.

And in the box where the emperor sat, was Schuster himself. He smiled at Theo and yelled in an eloquent yet firm voice, "So! The Body finally visits you! To overthrow this golden age! What do you have to say about that, people of New Theo?"

The crowd, who all looked exactly like Theo, threw various objects at them. Confusion, who was decked out in heavy armor, didn't seem to mind the incoming projectiles. But Theo only had Greek armor. By the time they walked to the center of the coliseum Theo was covered in tomatoes and some blood. Schuster looked amused at this sight which made Theo explode with anger. "First trial!" he yelled.

The 9 gates opened and 2 shadowy knights walked out of each, totaling 18 knights. And the worst part was Theo couldn't kill them. They were part of his mind. The knights surrounded him and Confusion. "Ummmm… back to back?" Confusion asked.

A knight jabbed Theo with a spear which he dodged. Then Confusion swung his heavy hammer on the knight's head. The helmet caved in, and it didn't take a genius to know he was dead. Theo dodged another spear, "Hey!"

Confusion cackled and swung his hammer at a knight's leg. Theo heard the sickening crack. "Don't worry man, these things are like white blood cells." Confusion ducked under a sword. "They reproduce like mad, and they don't affect your system."

With that knowledge, Theo blocked an attack with his shield and thrusted his blade into the knight's chest. The chain mail, did nothing to stop it. Someone threw a spear at Theo. He rolled out of the way and saw Confusion out of the corner of his eye swinging his hammer gleefully. 3 swords came racing at Theo's head. He lifted his shield, and grunted as the sheer force brought him down to a knee. In this stance, Theo stabbed a knight and took off.

Confusion seemed to be the only one enjoying the fight. In all he took out about 10 while Theo had a measly 2. Theo launched himself at a knight, stabbing towards the neck. The knight blocked with his shield and sliced to Theo's side. Theo blocked with his shield then smashed the knight with his shield. The knight fell over, then Theo stabbed down at his neck. It seemed as if Confusion always caused mass… confusion. Theo watched as the knights were struck down by the mighty hammer.

In a matter of seconds the knights were gone. For the first time Theo noticed that the knights didn't bleed. Instead they had shadows leaking out of their wounds. Schuster looked displeased. "2nd trial!" he yelled.

2 gates opened, and out came 2 goliaths. They were each about 7 feet tall, with giant muscles the size of Theo's head. Armor covered their whole body. They were basically impenetrable. Their helmets were the shape of a skull. They wielded 2 war hammers each. They slowly made their way towards Theo and Confusion. As soon as they came close enough Confusion took a swing at them. The goliath smashed the hammer's handle into pieces, and jabbed Confusion, smashing him backwards onto the ground.

Theo lifted his shield as the hammers smashed into him. His sword was somewhere in the middle of the coliseum. Theo was backed up to a wall being mercilessly pounded. Then Theo remembered the helmets. They were skull shaped and had holes for eyes. Theo pulled Katropis. He had one shot and he had no idea where to aim. Theo timed it so he would get time to stab at least one person.

He felt the pause between strikes, and threw away his shield and jumped up and stabbed the skull in the eye. The goliath tumbled to the ground, ultimately landing on Theo. The second giant rose his hammers above ready to strike, but then the giant fell over, dead. Confusion standing over them. Confusion had stripped away all his armor except the chain mail. He looked tired, and Theo realized the hammer must've caused lots of damage.

"3rd trial." Schuster floated down the box onto the ground. He made a sword materialize into his hand, then another. Theo slowly took Katropis out of the eye socket and retrieved his sword. Confusion threw down his broken heavy hammer and pulled out his falchion. He charged Schuster only to be blasted off into the opposite wall by an unknown force. Schuster stalked towards Theo. Theo walked forward as well. They walked until they were only feet apart.

Schuster whirled into a fury of slices, which Theo had to quickly parry. He was inhumanly fast. Theo would try his best to strike back but he was too fast. Theo let his guard down and Schuster sliced his arm. Theo gasped, as blood gushed out. Then almost immediately the cut healed. Theo parried a stroke to his neck but another blade came and sliced his arm, chest, and leg. Theo fell over. Schuster was too powerful. Then Theo felt his body slamming into the wall.

Schuster was forcing his body down upon the wall repeatedly. Theo screamed in pain, until Schuster grabbed him with his own hands. "This is my world Theseus. I am the ruler. I am in control." Theo put his hands on Schuster's chest trying to push him off. At that moment Theo could only feel complete anger. "No you're not!" Theo screamed. He pushed Schuster farther than he would have liked.

He was blasted all the way to the opposite side of the arena, like Schuster did to him. Theo felt great but also terrible. His wounds were really getting to him. The crowd in the stands were all running out as fast as they could. Theo saw Confusion standing up. Theo nodded to him, and Confusion merged with the crowd and ran off.

Schuster stood up obviously surprised. "You learned a trick haven't you?" he asked. Theo rose his hands like he was about to high five someone and concentrated. Schuster was blasted right into the wall again. A crater the shape of his body was imprinted on the stone wall. Theo released force after force blasting Schuster farther and farther into the wall.

"I'm sorry." Theo groaned as he forced Schuster farther into the wall. "But the city of New Theo is deporting you." Theo let out one last burst of energy and the whole coliseum was obliterated.

Theo woke up feeling worse than before, still bleeding all over. He crawled to where Schuster was. Schuster's body was dissipating. The shadows raising to the sky and ultimately disappearing. He also saw the city itself released from Schuster's control. The shadows exited the same way Schuster did.

And soon Theo felt himself evaporating. His hands were turning into mist and his whole body started to turn to mist. It wasn't painful. It was relaxing. Like taking a hot shower on a cold winter. As Theo's head started to evaporate he saw a lone figure on New Theo waving.

Theo woke up on a bed in who knows where. He began to thrash around because the pain started to kick back in. He looked around and saw Jaz and Pollux still muttering spells, Percy, trying to shove ambrosia in his mouth, Sadie winkling her nose while holding bloody towels, and Reyna holding his hand. "You're crushing my hand." He croaked. Reyna glared at him, then gave him a small peck. "Oh c'mon don't I get something more?" Reyna gave him a disgusted look. "Only when you're blood free."


	10. Chapter 10

**Reyna POV**: He slept in the infirmary for the next 2 days. Which was all fine with Reyna. The thing that really pissed her off was Theo not making sure it was okay with her to enter his own conscious. He had almost died! Just because of his recklessness, and will to have his own control.

Sometimes Reyna didn't know why she liked him. He was powerful. Romans like power. But he wasn't Roman. Far from it. He didn't like rules, ranks, being important, and he was independent. But Reyna was sure she didn't love Theo because of the power he possessed. It was something else. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Reyna planned out their winter break together, while he was recovering. She could have done it earlier, at Camp Jupiter, but sometimes Theo's laziness rubbed off on people. She wanted to spend the Christmas with Theo. The whole day. No interruptions. She also wanted to see the ball drop, signifying the New Year. In short she wanted to spend every minute with Theo.

Unfortunately Theo would find some excuse. Whether it was hanging out with his mortal friends or saving the world, he'd find a way. It was getting pretty late so she decided to visit Theo for the last time.

She walked into the infirmary where Theo was sitting up in bed, reading what looked like a giant book. When he noticed her, he put the book aside, giving her a wide smile. "Hey Rey! Whatcha doing here?" She shrugged, "Here to see you." Theo's face split into a goofy grin, making her laugh.

"There must be a different reason you're here." He said. Reyna shrugged again, "I wanted to talk about our winter break. What we would do during it." Theo looked uneasy. He opened his mouth then bit his tongue. "What?" she asked. She didn't like being kept in the dark. He looked down at his book and barely whispered, "I might not be available…" She felt a flare of anger burst. "What do you mean you're not available? We've waited for some time together for months! How can you just turn me down?"

Theo sunk in his covers a bit, "I-um I thought that I'd track Schuster down. So I won't have another problem. You know? Reyna knew that was a worthy cause, and that she was overreacting but she didn't really want to listen to reason.

She snarled, and walked out, pissed out of her mind. At Theo, or herself, she wasn't sure. She shoved her hands, in her pocket and headed off to the beach where she could think.

**Theseus POV: **He sat in his bed feeling pretty douchy. He knew it wasn't right to postpone her plans, but Schuster was his primary target. He was the cause of his horrible life. The reason he never had a normal childhood. Then again, the fates did everything for a reason. It was meant to happen. But he couldn't take anger out on the fates. He had to take it out on Schuster.

He wanted to kill him, even though Theo wasn't really much for the killing of other human beings. Reyna meant everything to him. Everything. But he needed to deal with his problems before he made them hers as well.

But he knew very well that Chiron would not allow him to chase Schuster. Theo knew what he had to do. He crept out of bed and went into the Poseidon cabin. Percy wasn't there. Probably with Annabeth. He grabbed a back pack and started shoving some necessaries in it. Canteen of nectar, ambrosia squares, water bottles, granola bars, pop tarts, extra clothes, and his gun and dagger. He was pretty sure the pubic wouldn't like those. The best thing about his back pack was that it was enchanted to be weightless, and hold 3 times its size. Plus its contents couldn't be pulled out or seen by anyone but the person who put it in the back pack.

All that was left to do was to receive a prophecy from Rachel. Even though he this was a secret he had no idea where to find Schuster. Theo walked in on the cave that Rachel dwelled in. She was sitting on a couch talking to Percy and Annabeth. Theo guessed it was safe to reveal his plan to them. He walked confidently in and sat next to Rachel. "Hey Rachel. I'm gonna need a prophecy." Rachel looked at him confused. "What are you doing here? Why do you need a prophecy?" Theo shook his head, "I'll tell you later. For now I need a prophecy."

Rachel shook her head, "The oracle doesn't just spit out prophecies-" Rachel choked up and started to spew green smoke.

"_Death and the Sea, whose fates are intertwined_

_The demigod waits for the final sign_

_Companion chained to enemy stone_

_Mortal trapped as well, choose your own_

_Love will prevail to make the choice_

_One will die despite ones voice."_

The prophecy sent chills to his spine. Rachel collapsed on the couch, her head rolling onto Theo's lap. "What exactly are you doing that requires this prophecy?" Theo cursed under his breath. "I need to kill Schuster. I was hoping that the prophecy would tell me where to search, but no luck." Percy shook Rachel awake. "So what are you gonna do?" Percy asked.

Theo shrugged. "Well look at it logically. Where's the place you first met Schuster? Or where was his main base?" Theo racked through his brain. He first met Schuster in his first quest. While he was on the run. That couldn't be where he was. Nobody hides in the middle of a desert.

He thought long and hard, then a flashback he didn't remember hit him right in the face. He was laying on a table. Schuster and Alexei were staring at him talking. Theo looked around. He stared long and hard at a white sign with red letters. It said, WARNING. Under it in small text it said, Arlington County, Virginia Pentagon.

Annabeth snapped her fingers under his nose. He regained his senses. "I think… the Pentagon." Percy looked confused, Rachel looked excited, and Annabeth looked protestant. "Oh! You guys get to go to the Pentagon! Lucky!" Percy said, "Wait isn't the Pentagon in Nevada or something?" Annabeth hushed them up, "Percy that's where the supposed Area 51 is. Rachel we are not going to the Pentagon."

"Why?" Theo asked. Annabeth huffed. "Well why would a demigod criminal hide in the Pentagon, where more than a hundred demigods work? It's illogical!" Theo was stumped. Then Percy snapped his fingers. "Unless they're underground! And Annabeth you've been wrong before! Like the time in the Labyrinth where you thought Rachel was wrong." Rachel nodded. "That is true."

"No! I refuse to believe that a secret underground lab is right under one of the most secure buildings in the world!" Annabeth shouted. Theo shrugged. "Don't come if you don't want to. I was planning to do this alone." Percy smirked, "C'mon we're brothers. I wouldn't let you do this alone." He fist bumped Theo. Annabeth was still forever stubborn. "C'mon. This is for Theo." Percy goaded. Theo added, "You'll be entering the Pentagon! Don't you want to see one of the most famous structures in America?" Annabeth slapped her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Fine. I'll go."

They headed off right after Percy and Annabeth packed. Theo paid a harpy very well for her to drive them to Virginia. By the next day they were in a motel a couple miles away from the Pentagon. They were getting themselves settled for the day or days to come. After dinner, Theo went in the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out, Annabeth was at one bed and Percy at another.

"What are you doing?" he asked Annabeth. She looked at him confused, "Um… sleeping." Theo shook his head. "I'm not sleeping with you." Annabeth turned red, "You're sleeping with Percy!" Theo gave a repulsed look. "No! That's worse!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and closed her eyes to sleep.

Theo took her and carried her bridal style while she screamed and protested, and threw her on Percy. Percy woke up with a start. "Why Miss Chase if you wanted me in bed, you only needed to ask." Theo plugged his ears with his fingers and jumped in Annabeth's former bed.

The drive had drained, him of all excitement, so he slept like a rock. He dreamt he was in a mall. Drew Tanaka showed him around a mall before, and Theo wasn't happy to see another one. He was in that one store, a bra crummy. Something like that. He was standing in front of the door, then a beautiful lady walked up to him. He couldn't decide what she looked like, because she kept changing her features. For a moment she had emerald eyes that shone brightly and brown straight hair. Then the next, her eyes turned into what seemed like a blackish purple. With braided black hair. Real beautiful.

He felt drawn to her and spoke gibberish when she talked to him. "Hey Theseus!" Theo's response was, "Uh, husivx?" She giggled playfully. "Oh don't be so flirty." Theo snapped out of his trance. "Uh? Who are you?" She gave him a dazzling smile, "Oh sweetie don't tell me you've already forgotten me!" It snapped and Theo realized who she was. "Aphrodite. Goddess of love. I was told to avoid you."

She pouted, "Who would say such a thing?" Theo coughed, "Well, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Katie, Travis-" She interrupted him, "Yes yes! But can you blame me? I wanted to make their lives more interesting!" Theo shrugged, "Yeah. I guess I can, because maybe they wanted a boring life." She flipped her wrist at him, "No one wants a boring life! Especially you." Theo gave a confused look. He had no idea what she was talking.

"Oh you don't know? Oh it was when you were a little baby! So cute!" Theo slightly blushed, "Your mother was visited by the fates! An incredible honor for a mortal! Even more special, that it was a personal visit. The Fates decreed that you were an unchangeable little string." She paused and looked through the shirt sections. "Oh this looks so good on you!" She squealed as she pressed a V-neck in his hands.

"Um… so my string?" he asked as he took the shirt. "Oh yeah! Well basically the fates have always been able to end or start a life with a single snip or a little spin of the weaver. You were the exception. For the first time the Fates had no idea how the string would plan out. But they foresaw 2 possible fates. A meaningful death or a long boring life!" Theo had no idea which one he would prefer. "So did my mom prefer anything?"

"Of course! A meaningful death!" Theo thought this was bizarre. "Wait! Wouldn't she want her son to live a long time?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Sometimes boys can be more oblivious than me! The meaningful death never said when you had to die! You choose your own fate from now on! The fates will only know when you have to die right before it happens, to make sure that you die!"

Theo shook his head, "Wait so everything I've done… I did all by myself?" Aphrodite squealed again, "The girls better be chasing you after this!" She gave him a thin jacket made of cotton. "And no. The fates destined you greatness. You are one of the most powerful demigods of the age." Theo took the jacket as well. "Then who are the others?" Aphrodite tossed him a pair of dark blue jeans that were labeled tight fit.

"Why it's Joseph Schuster! You and he are so much alike." Theo froze up. He was many things, but he was not a Schuster. She looked through the display cases and said, "Don't get me wrong! You are nothing like the psycho! But your past is… similar." Theo snarled, that didn't make him feel better at all. She pulled a silver watch out of the display case and cologne and dumped it in his hands. "Follow me." She said.

He walked with her to a hat store where she got him a LA Dodgers snapback. Then she went over to the jewelry store where she immediately charmed a silver stud to latch on to his left ear lobe. Then she studied him carefully. "Oh you're gonna look so cute! And remember what I told you Theo. You can choose to die whenever you want, but it will be meaningful. By the way I hope you and your friends like the clothes!"

With that note Theo woke up to screaming. He bolted right up. Annabeth was standing in front of a mirror with Percy observing themselves. Percy was wearing a camp shirt and jeans with a chain that looped around. He was wearing a snow jacket that was blue. Definitely haven't seen that before. "I dunno I think I look good." Percy said. "I don't care about you! Look at me!" Annabeth was wearing a silky grey dress that went down to her knees. It was a low cut revealing a little more skin than Annabeth would have liked, and an owl pendant was on her camp necklace. The only cover she had was a denim jacket.

He got a good look at her face and realized that she was wearing lipstick, eyeliner, and a bunch of other makeup he couldn't tell. It was like Annabeth decided to dress as beautifully as she could for one day to compensate for the others. He got out of bed and laughed. Annabeth gave him an amused smile and said, "Look at yourself." Theo didn't understand, so he looked in the mirror. He was wearing the clothes that Aphrodite had given him. The earring was on his left ear, and his hat was resting showing a great deal of his bangs and covered most of the back of his head.

He gasped, swallowing a bunch of cologned air. He coughed and smelled himself. He smelled weird. He didn't like it. His jacket zipper was lying half way through the zipper slot thingy. He looked like a douche. But he figured it was wrong to deny a goddess. "Ok I guess we should head out."


End file.
